Tanjong Pagar MRT Station
| other=Bus | structure=Underground | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=4 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=12 December 1987 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=3 | former=Maxwell }} Tanjong Pagar MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Singapore. The station caters to people, especially businessmen, working in the Shenton Way and Robinson Road area, and residents. It sits at the Tanjong Pagar area, alongside the Anson Road, Robinson Road and Cecil Street. Historically, the area was a fishing village, with Tanjong Pagar in Malay referring to the wooden stakes propping the kelongs (offshore huts) above the waterline. Land reclamation has since extended the coastline where the current Central Business District now stands. Today, Tanjong Pagar station sits between the Tanjong Pagar civic district and the Shenton Way financial district. Located in the vicinity of dense high-rise office buildings and preserved shophouses hosting a wide variety of small businesses, the contrast in architecture highlights the diversity of the area. The station is integrated with the Guoco Tower (Formerly known as Tanjong Pagar Centre) development via the Ticket Concourse & Tanjong Pagar Xchange levels (B2 & B1). History The station was first opened on 12 December 1987, as part of the extension of the system to Outram Park. The station was expanded in 2004 to facilitate disabled access and the new Exit I was later opened. Currently the station is surrounded by the Tanjong Pagar Centre. The faregates at this station were replaced in 12 October 2012 and the Exit I faregates were replaced on 20 August 2017. Art in Transit There is an artwork called Stainless Steel Mobiles by artist Anthony Poon hanging from the ceiling on the station as well as a polymarble mural by Aw Tee Hong called Epic of Singapore. However, these art pieces are not under the Art in Transit scheme. Station layout Concourse Tanjong Pagar MRT Station had been fitted with TITAN faregates since 26 January 2013. This station has elevators that goes from Basement 3 to Basement 2. Another lift also connects to Level 1 for Exit I, which uses the 2nd generation faregates and is only for the lift access. Transport connections Rail Exits Tanjong Pagar MRT station has a total of seven surface exits, linked to the station via an underpass network. The other exits are at basement level which are integrated with developments in the area. Barrier-free accessibility from/to street level is offered via lifts in Guoco Tower (Exit J) which are directly integrated with the Ticket Concourse of Tanjong Pagar MRT Station at Basement 2. For Barrier-free accessibility from/to Exit K, commuters need to use the lift at Guoco Tower (Exit J) to travel between Basement 1 (via Tanjong Pagar XChange) and Basement 2. As of September 2017, there are 9 exits. *Exit A is the one that Timothy Mok had went on 16 January 2009 to Tanjong Pagar Road. Others include Peak Seah Street, Altez Condominium, Amara Hotel, Icon Residences, Keppel Towers, Nehsons Building, Oasia Hotel, Orchid Hotel, Seng Wong Beo Temple, Skysuites @ Anson, Tanjong Pagar Community Centre, Tanjong Pagar Plaza and 100 Amara. *Exit B: Maxwell Road, CPF Building, Maxwell Chambers, Red Dot Design Museum, Red Dot Traffic Building, OUE Downtown *Exit C: Anson Road, Gopeng Street, International Plaza, Twenty Anson *Exit D: MAS Building, Prince Edward Road, AXA Tower (Street level), M Hotel, Marina Bay Neighbourhood Police Centre, Marina Bay Fire Station *Exit E: AXA Tower (Basement level), Singapore Conference Hall, Singapore Chinese Cultural Centre E is closed for renovation, please proceed to Exit D instead *Exit F: Robinson Road, Capital Tower, CPF Building, Lau Pa Sat, Robinson 77, SBF Centre, GB Building *Exit G is the one that Timothy Mok had went to Cecil Street and Telok Ayer Street on 26 January 2009 through the underpass. Others include Telok Ayer Park, Al-Abrar Mosque, Amoy Street Food Court, Ann Siang Hill, Bangkok Bank Building, Frasers Tower, Maxwell Food Court, MND Building Complex, Telok Ayer Chinese Methodist Church, The Scarlett Hotel, Thian Hock Keng Temple, Tokio Marine Centre, URA Centre, Singapore City Gallery *Exit H: Parsi Road, Springleaf Tower, MAS Building, Bestway Building *Exit J: Tanjong Pagar Centre (Basement 2) *Exit K: Frasers Tower (Basement 1) Exit I was a lift-only former exit to Choon Guan Street which had a direct lift to platform level with a General Ticketing Machine and Faregates at street level. Passenger Usage Patterns References External links * Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Tanjong Pagar Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations